<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lords and Lies by Amra_Skye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921570">Lords and Lies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye'>Amra_Skye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Gen, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22921570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amra_Skye/pseuds/Amra_Skye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A young gelfling girl accepts an invitation to the Crystal Castle. She enters the Castle, only to find that all is not what it seems.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lords and Lies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have ideas in my head and I wanted to try writing in first person. As for the rating, I wasn't sure what to do with that because at the moment, I just don't know how graphic I want to get. Not sure if I could write it effectively.<br/>And I wanted to try writing the Skeksis because I'm usually all about the gelfling.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Where am I? Oh, yes the chamber where I am kept. Of course. </p>
<p>The last moment I remember was sitting beside SkekTek at the banquet table. I ate what I thought looked appetising and that wasn’t much. SkekTek made me eat the roasted nebrie. Well, he forced me to when I objected. He caused a stir in front of the Emperor so I had no choice but to swallow the fat laden meat that made me gag. SkekTek smirked with satisfaction. SkekSo just looked at me with those eyes, I felt like he was boring into my soul and it make me nervous. </p>
<p>I saw SkekTek moving away from the table. I watched as he walked away. No one seemed to notice or care that he’d gone. I guess formalities weren’t a priority so he didn’t need to be excused from the feast. They all continued to eat, gluttonous, filling their bellies until they couldn’t walk. SkakLach rested her paunch on the table then placed her raggedy feet on the table. I swear she fell asleep and I heart her snoring! </p>
<p>From the corner of my eye, I saw SkekTek return with a silver goblet. He placed it on the table, pushed it towards me and told me to drink. I shook my head and said, no. He insisted, taking my wrist in his hand and tightly squeezing every time I resisted. I could feel the pain and his talons digging into my skin. My hand felt numb as the circulation was cut off. I grabbed at his spindly fingers in an attempt to release his grip but it only encouraged him to clamp tighter. I finally relented and took a sip. </p>
<p>No, he said, Drink it all! You must drink it all!</p>
<p>As I lifted the goblet to my lips, his hand gripped at the base of the cup, tipping the wine into my mouth. It spilled down my face and trickled down my front. SkekTek laughed at me. I slammed the goblet on the table and used my wrist to wipe my mouth. But there was nothing I could about my dirty clothing and SkekTek took pleasure in it. All I was wearing was a flimsy dress that was now drenched with wine. I saw SkekVar ogling me. It was at that moment I realised the material was sheer. The fabric clung to my breasts, my fair skin showing through the silk. I crossed my arms over my chest to hide my indignity. </p>
<p>I remember hearing the laughing of the Skeksis around me as the world began to spin. It started off slowly then became worse. SkekSo was laughing at me, he was out of focus. I leaned on the table resting my head in my hands. I don’t know what he had given me but I thought that I was drunk. I saw SkekTek leaving the table. I stood up to go with him but my legs felt gave way from under me. I tried to stand up again but couldn’t find the strength. The laughter grew louder and everything around me faded to black .......  </p>
<p>And now, I’m here. Back in my chamber, the place where I live. I’m not sure how I came to be here but I do know this bed is comfortable and I don’t wish to move. But, I am in a state of undress which bothers me. I guess I’ll never know what happened to me when I was unconscious but I do have pain in my hips, thighs and womb. I can only suspect that I was violated in my drugged state. By whom, I’ll never know because the Lords are secretive about there coming and goings. </p>
<p>I came to the Castle, in the first place, by invitation of the Lords. It was such an exciting moment and my family were ecstatic. Of course, how could I refuse such an offer? I said yes immediately. But now, I find myself in an impossible situation. But, this is my life now and I will carry the burden with me until Thra calls me home. </p>
<p>When I first arrived the Skeksis took care of me, lavished me, wooed me. They clothed me, fed me and gave me the softest bed to sleep on. I felt like the luckiest and happiest gelfling in all of Thra. </p>
<p>What is your name? </p>
<p>He said his name was SkekAyuk. He had a garish smile and his breath stunk when he stood close to me. I wanted to turn away but I knew the Lords would see it as a sign of disrespect. </p>
<p>My name is Tilla.</p>
<p>I smiled at him and he told me I was pretty. He said that the Vapra were their favourite clan. I did feel special. </p>
<p>Hmmmmmmm .... </p>
<p>His name was SkekSil or The Chamberlain is what most called him. He eyed me up and down, making me feel nervous. But, I soon learned that the Chamberlain wasn’t the one I ought to be afraid of. </p>
<p>I then met SkekEkt. She gifted me with the prettiest clothes. She did seem upset when she handed them to me which I didn’t understand.</p>
<p>All my work will be destroyed. I heard her say in a high pitched voice to SkekOk and she flailed her arms around in a crazy fashion. </p>
<p>Why must you always be so dramatic? SkekOk simply shook his head at her. </p>
<p>Off you go with SkekLach, he said to me looking through his many spectacles that sat on his beak. </p>
<p>I followed SkekLach. She said she would take me to my chamber. We walked down a long corridor which was dark and dank. There was no one else around, not even a Castle Guard. In fact, I don’t recall seeing any guards since my arrival. I’m sure I would see them soon enough. As a matter of fact, I hadn’t even seen the two other gelfling that travelled with me from Ha’Rar. Once we reached the Castle they took us away separately. Very odd indeed. </p>
<p>SkekLach had a persistent sniffle but what was worse were the pustules on her face. Every time one exploded she’d take a large handkerchief, blow her nose and wipe away the goo. How disgusting. We soon arrived at the chamber where I would be living from now on. </p>
<p>Oh, the room was massive. It had big windows with thick velvet curtains. And the rug on the floor was so fluffy. I couldn’t wait to walk on it with bare feet. When I saw the bed I was astonished. It was the biggest bed I had ever seen, with four posts and it had velvet curtains tied at each corner. </p>
<p>You will be staying here. SkekLach informed me as I placed my new clothes on the bed.</p>
<p>Oh no, I heard her say.</p>
<p>Your bed is over here.  </p>
<p>I was confused and surprised. She stood on the other side of the room and pulled aside a thick velvet curtain that revealed a smaller room. There was a bed and a set of drawers. It looked comfortable, I hoped it would be. But, who else would I be sharing this room with? A Skeksis, but which one? I breathed in deeply and felt an apprehension. I told myself that everything would be okay. </p>
<p>After placing my clothes away, I sat on the bed, grabbed the pillow and hugged it to my chest. It felt so soft and fluffy. It was comforting. </p>
<p>Your master will be here soon.</p>
<p>SkekLach told me as she made her way to the door. I sprung off the bed and ran to her. I grabbed at her robes trying to stop her from leaving. </p>
<p>Stop it! </p>
<p>She yelled at me. </p>
<p>My master? I was afraid when I asked her. What does that mean? Who is it?</p>
<p>You’ll find out soon enough. </p>
<p>She forced me to let go of her clothing, waved her hand at me with impatience. That was all that was said and she walked away. I wanted to ask more questions, plead for answers. I tried to follow her but she pushed me forcefully back into the room. I heard the door slamming and then a click. I tried to open the door but it was locked. I pulled at the handle hoping it would give, but it didn’t. </p>
<p>I sighed and hit against the door. My hand was turning red and it was sore. I gave up. There was no point. I sat on my bed and hugged the pillow. I didn’t know what I had gotten myself into. But, I wish that I had stayed home with my family.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>